Redemption
by Ariadazzle
Summary: Draco redeems himself after the Second Wizard War. Sentenced to the care of his godfather, Draco embarks on a difficult path of redemption. What would be the reward for his redemption? A story of love, hate, betrayal and reconciliation.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I hope all of you like it.**

* * *

 ** _2 years ago_**

* * *

The Second Wizarding War ended 3 months ago. The whole wizarding community is still healing from the outcomes of the war. Deatheaters were rounded up, trialed and sentenced to life long imprisonment in the Azkaben. It is no longer guarded by Dementors, but by highly trained Aurors.

A lot has changed since the war. Kingsley Shacklebolt was immediately appointed as the Minister of Magic following the diminish of Voldemort and the members of Order of Pheonix did not rest until all those bearing the Dark Mark were locked up. The Ministry of Magic was temporally converted into a make-shift prison. The trials only began after the funerals. The whole wizarding community was mourning for their family members, relatives, friends, teachers, colleagues and neighbors.

I never attended any funerals, but I heard it was beautiful. While everyone was paying their respect to all those who passed away, I was counting the bricks on the walls of the cell I was held prison in. Well, honestly, what else did I expect?

I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy. The Malfoy name is synonymous to Deatheater. My father was the right hand man of the Dark Lord and it was common knowledge to everyone that he was involved in everything which is illegal. Adding to the fact that I am the archenemy of Harry Potter, the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die, did not help me. I had resigned to the fact that I would be spending my entire life rotting in a cell in Azkaben for my numerous crimes as a Deatheater. I never wanted to be a Deatheater, but my fate was sealed the day my father became a Deatheater.

Why in the world did he even pledge and sell himself to the slavery of a mad lunatic in the first place? Power. Fame. Purity. I had been taught these since I was a kid. What load of bullshits! It is those actions to gain the so called power, fame and purity got me into a stinky cell in no where!

I was raging inside the cell. The lack of food and sanitary facilities made me realize what I used to take granted for. It had been weeks since I had an encounter with a human being. The meals are levitated into the cell and the cells are sound proof. It was just another normal boring day inside the cell until I heard the door being unlocked. The door creaked just enough for someone to slide in and it was shut back again. I was immediately engulfed with darkness once again. Someone was in the cell with me. I was curious to know whether it was a friend or foe.

"Lumos!" Whispered a voice I had known for my entire lifetime. My eyes took time adjusting to the bright light filling in the cell. Once I got my eyes to function properly I glanced at my visitor unable to believe my eyes. Standing in front of me was Severus Snape! My godfather. The one who was supposed to be dead!

"No I am not dead, you idiot boy!" snapped my godfather.

Yes, it was definitely him.

"How?" I managed to croak out and immediately winced at the sound of my voice. How long had it been since I last spoke? I lost count of the days since the war.

"Take a seat Draco. We need to talk." Sighed Severus.

With that, the story of Severus Snape began. I could hardly believe what I was hearing, but after the long explanation, it actually made sense. For once in my life, I was glad to know that at least someone in my life had been on the right path. If only he was my father. My train of thoughts were interrupted.

* * *

"Draco. The main reason I am here is to inform you that your trial begins tomorrow. Rest assured I will do everything in my power to testify for you. Regardless of what a heartless bastard your father had been, you are a different person to him. You did not choose to become a Deatheater. You were forced to. There lies the hope that you will not be sentenced to life time in prison." Severus spoke slowly as though he was speaking to a small child. Draco had been very quiet throughout the entire time. Was he even listening? With a sigh Severus arched an eyebrow at the boy in front of him. "Well?"

"What? Why in the world would they take your word? You are a Deatheater too! Hell, you were Dark Lord's left hand man! Don't tell me Dumbledore left his testimony for me too! Everyone knew that I was behind the propaganda to murder him! Actually come to think of it. It is my fault he died!" Draco shot out of his chair and started pacing in the small space of the cell that was not occupied.

Ah so he was listening.

"Dumbledore did not leave a testimony for you." Severus drawled calmly as though he was speaking about the weather. It seemed almost like as though he was enjoying this.

"Then how in the world do you plan on keeping me out of prison?" Draco exclaimed frustrated.

"A while ago you sounded appealed by the thought of Dumbledore leaving you his testimony. Now you sound pitiful that he did not. You have some thinking to do, Draco." Severus watched his godson become more and more agitated.

He had lost quite a lot of weight and had dark circles under his eyes. He was dressed in the same clothing since he was caught. It is obvious that he has had a terrible time so far. Well, what else was expected? Regardless of everything, Draco bears the mark of a Deatheater and had at sometimes actively participated in the raids. It is common knowledge that Draco is a powerful wizard. In fact he is the second brightest among his peers.

"Some thinking to do?! Have you come here to watch me in this state and mock at me? Have you come to give me pointless instructions? What the hell do you think I had been doing all this time? I don't even have to think to know that there is no other option for me than prison!" Draco yelled at the top of his voice.

His breath had become labored and he was glaring at his godfather. If looks could kill Severus Snape would be a dead man by now. Bearing in mind that Draco had been having a terrible time, Severus pinched his nose and mentally counted to 10.

"I am your godfather and you will treat me with respect or I will have you over my knees and spank you properly like you should have been years ago!" Severus narrowed his eyes angrily and glared at Draco.

"Now then. You will listen to what I say without any interruptions or I won't hesitate to shut you up! Tomorrow is your hearing. I expect the whole wizarding community to be watching this trial. I will be standing beside you and you will muster every bit of dignity you have and act accordingly! It might come to a shock to you that a lot of members of Order of Pheonix had volunteered to testify for you. Why, the Golden Trio will speak to defend Draco Malfoy! Hell will freeze over tomorrow. Shut your mouth! Do not interrupt me!" Severus threatened Draco since he showed signs of interrupting.

"As I was saying, you will speak only when you are spoken to. You will keep your temper and smart-mouth in check. You will not sneer or roll your eyes. You will keep your head high and walk in and out of the courtroom with all the dignity you have! If things go accordingly, you will be released to my care and we both will head back to the Snape Manor. Any questions?" Severus asked.

"Your care? What do you mean by your care?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Since your parents will surely rot in prison, I will be taking care of you. I am your godfather and hence, I will be blessed with the honor of looking after you!" Severus smirked at the petrified boy starring at him.

Draco had always been scared of him. Although Severus did favor him in front of others, Draco has had a fair share of scolding by his godfather. Of course, Severus had to control his temper to ensure that he did not get into trouble with the Dark Lord, but still.

"Are you mental? Is this some sort of bullshit that the Order of Pheonix had made up? To get my hopes high up and then make me face a huge disappointment?" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh for god sake! I am wasting my time here! Listen to this carefully Draco! I will not be spoken to in that tone! I will not listen to you insult those who are trying to help you! For now just keep hold of that tongue or I will make you sorry!"

With that Severus Snape stormed out of the cell muttering about disrespectful dunderhead.

"Severus! How did it go?" Arthur Weasley ,who was waiting patiently for Severus to come out, asked him.

"He is still a brat! An ungrateful brat! There is not enough gold in the whole world to pay for the job I will have to take from tomorrow onward!" Severus was positively fuming in anger.

"Now, now Severus. He was brought up that way. It will take sometime to keep him in the line. Why look at my boys! You think after years under the watchful eyes of Molly, they would learn a thing or two. Fred got a spanking yesterday for blowing up the roof!" Arthur patted Severus and walked ahead.

"How is that comforting?" grumbled Severus.

"Well, I was subtly suggesting that you can spank the boy even if he is 17. You can then enjoy watching him shift uncomfortably on the chair. It is quite satisfying at times." Arthur said over his shoulder grinning broadly.

"That is quite disturbing Arthur! Satisfying? Did Fred blow up part of your brain along with the roof?" Severus called out.

With that both of them departed in different directions. There is a lot to be done.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Grimmauld Place, Hermione was going through the the details of tomorrow's plan. Never in her entire life did she ever think that she would be defending Draco Malfoy. Yet, here she was trying to make sure that Draco Malfoy does not rot in prison.

Sighing Hermione ran her hand through her hair. When Severus Snape had turned up in the doorstep of Grimmauld Place a month ago she did not even imagine that she would be trying to keep Malfoy out of prison. It was a long discussion over several cups of tea that she, Harry and Ron decided to help Snape in his quest to keep Malfoy out of prison. Truth to be told, she pitied Malfoy. Yes, he was cruel but it was because of his upbringing. Ron was the hardest to convince. He eventually came around and the rest was easy.

Harry Potter called up a meeting with all Order of Pheonix members and he stated that he was going to do everything in he can to make sure that Malfoy does not end up in prison. Everyone starred at him in disbelief. He glared back at them daring any of them to argue with him. One by one, agreed to help aid Harry in this and so began the preparation for Draco Malfoy's trial. If things go according to the plan, by sun set tomorrow he will be under Snape's care.

Hermione prayed that this was not a mistake that they were making. With another sigh, she made her way up the stairs into her room. If she was going to get through everything tomorrow, she is going to need all the strength she can get.

* * *

To say that there were a lot of people gathered around the Wizengamot will be an understatement. Literally the entire Wizarding community had gathered around the court. Whether it was to see the war heroes and heroins or whether it was to see Draco Malfoy remains to be unclear. It was a tug of war between some to ensure a good seating position while others were yelling out the war heroes and heroins names' hoping that they will come to talk to them. Unfortunately for them, the only thing on the agenda was the trial of Draco Malfoy.

With the accused seated on the allocated spot, there was an immediate hum among everyone and thus, the trial of Draco Malfoy had begun.

* * *

"State your name"

Ah, its begun.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am surprised you didn't recognize me considering the fact that this is my trial and I am the one sitting in this _prestigious_ chair. Of course, it maybe due to my appearance that you all didn't recognize me. Rest assured a long shower will surely bring me back to my normal self." Draco smirked at the shocked expression on everyone's face.

*Smack*

"Ow bloody hell!" exclaimed Draco rubbing his head.

"My apologizes your honor. It seems that after the snake bite, I do not have control of my hand all the time." Severus drawled smirking mentally. That boy deserved it.

"Yes, well. Let's begin. Draco Lucius Malfoy. You are hereby found guilty of bearing the Dark mark, willingly becoming a Deatheater, attempting to poison Albus Dumbledore, letting Deatheaters enter into Hogwarts and performing Unforgivable curses. How do you plea?" A short man in the middle of the council spoke calmly.

"I plea..." Draco stated.

"Not guilty, your honor." Severus calmly stated.

"Permission to speak, your honor." Hermione Granger stood up and looking straight ahead.

"Miss Granger! Permission granted." No one could conceal the shock on their faces.

"With all due and respect sir, I believe you are incorrect. He did not choose to become a Deatheater. He was forced to. It was an attempt to ensure that his mother lives to see another day..." Hermione continued.

Draco could hardly believe his ears. How could they know such private details of his life? Not even his godfather knew about the circumstances. The extent of trouble he was in. After Granger stopped going on and on about his private life Harry _bloody_ Potter stood up and started giving his _account._ Why he even started from the moment we both met. _Great. Way to make sure I go to prison. Fool proof plan my arse!_ Draco snorted loudly drawing everyone's attention.

"Mr. Malfoy. Do you have anything you wish to add?"

"No. Nothing. Do go on. I was just listening to Potter speak and zoned out. Now I get why Weasley shares his room with him. One could fall asleep listening to Potter go on and on." Draco smirked seeing Ron's face turn red in anger. Oh, if he is going to prison, why not make the best use of the time he get?

"Silencio." Kingsley silenced him and motioned everyone to continue.

After two hours of listening to people go on and on about him, Draco finally got fed up with everything. He closed his eyes promising it's just for a minute and ended up falling asleep.

In the end, he was declared free like planned. He just had to meet a few requirements all which he would have protested against if he had been awake.

* * *

 ** _6 months later_**

* * *

 _ **Snape Manor**_

"Draco! Wake up!" Severus pounded on the door and smirked hearing Draco grumble.

As usual the boy had "sneaked" out of the house and spent the late hours of the night in the bar close by. By the time he got back he was so drunk that he was unable to "sneak" back in quietly. Knowing that Draco is most definitely hung over, Severus did not even try to keep things down. In fact he made sure to make as much noises as he could. Severus counted to 5 and started pounding on the door again. _Serves that boy right for disobeying the instructions._

"Can you keep it down! I am awake! Happy?" Draco yelled and immediately regretted the actions. His head was pounding more severely now. Blindly, he opened the drawer to take the hungover potion he nicked from his godfather. _Blast it! Where the hell is it?_ Draco panicked knowing that it would be few minutes before Severus storms in and find him hungover.

"Looking for something?" Severus drawled leaning against the door frame. He knew very well about what is going on in Draco's mind.

"No... err" Draco stuttered.

"Draco Malfoy stuttering. I need to alert the Daily Prophet. Then again, what is the use when you already made the headlines once again. Front page Draco! Front page. I lost breakfast after seeing your penis out of your pants again!" Severus yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh come on! What are you talking about? Must be someone who is pretending to be me. I was here the whole night." Draco replied smoothly hoping that he could get away with it this time. He even had a plan to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

"Do you think I am a fool? Look at this!" Severus threw today's paper at him and watched all the colors drain from his face.

 _Oh man! I was so sure that I wouldn't be followed. How did I miss the shot from the front?! How drunk was I again?_ Draco mentally prepared himself for what is to come. He was in deep shit trouble. Why his godfather's nostrils are flaring! It is never a good sign.

"Well, she was a hot chick! Extremely talented by the way!" Draco recalled fondly and realised that he had actually said it out loud. _Oh oh! Here we go!_

"You little piece of.." with that Severus grabbed his ears and pulled him up fro his bed. "That is it! We are moving! To Australia! I should have done it months ago, but I had hoped that you would change. I won't handle this anymore! You have 20 minutes to pack all your belongings. Only pack your muggle clothing!" Severus hissed angrily.

"Muggle?" Draco cried in disbelief.

"Yes! Muggle! Forget about going to Wizard University! You will be going to a muggle university. Perhaps it will teach you a thing or two!" With that Severus headed towards the door.

"Teach me a thing or two? That is what you all said when you made me work as Hagrid's assistance! I only learnt how to clean all sorts of poop!" Draco flopped on to his bed and glared at the ceiling.

 _Great! Just brilliant! Exactly what I need! Live in the muggle world!_

* * *

 _ **Grimmauld Place**_

"Hey Hermione! All done?" Harry asked knocking on the door of Hermione's room.

"Yes Harry! I just need to go through everything one last time! Have you finished packing?" Hermione asked after opening the door.

The whole house was covered in boxes.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Well, do you think we can lead a normal life here? No matter where we go people keep asking for our autographs, pictures and what not. Last week you made headlines because you sneezed, Hermione! They wrote an article about the type of underwear I wore last week! I would like to have some privacy! We are going to start university. Imagine what will happen then! We can have a normal life in Australia. We can get a degree and then come back. Hermione we discussed this already. If you want you can stay with Ron and Ginny. I am going!" Harry ranted pacing back and forth.

"I know. It's just that we are leaving so much behind. Ron and Ginny are not speaking to us. Molly is so disappointed with us." Hermione sighed unhappily.

"I know! They will come around. See you down in 5 minutes." Harry hugged Hermione and ran downstairs.

This is it. The day Harry Potter and Hermione Granger leave the Wizard world... For sometime...

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The main story begins in this chapter. Hope you all will enjoy it. :D**

* * *

 **One month later**

"Draco! Wake up!" Severus yelled on his way to the kitchen. The last two weeks had been a tiring week. In the midst of several tantrums, curses and tears they had finally moved to Australia. Severus pinched his nose in annoyance after recalling the _memorable_ shifting from England to Australia.

"For god sake, Draco! Get up!" Severus bellowed hoping that Draco will start moving.

"I am up! Where is breakfast?" Draco strolled into the kitchen in his boxers.

"In the cupboard"

With that Severus grabbed his coat and headed out.

"In the cupboard, he says. Who leaves meals in the cupboard?"

Draco rummaged through the cupboard, but was only able to find raw eggs, cheese and bread. _Bloody hell! He expects me to cook?!_

No freaking way!

* * *

Meanwhile...

Severus headed towards a small park.

"Professor Snape." A young man sitting on a bench called to him.

"John! Nice to meet you. I expect you are doing well?" Severus inquired after taking a seat next to him.

"Yes I am. Now I am running a little late. Here is the address and the contact details of Kevin. He conducts sessions to wizards and witches who wants to settle down to the muggle life. I believe he still has crash courses which will definitely help Draco. Give him a call around 12 pm today. From what I gathered today is the admission day. If you have any questions just send me a letter." John explained in a rush.

"Yes, I will. Thank you John."

With that the two departed in opposite directions.

* * *

At precisely 12 pm...

"Good afternoon. Kevin speaking. How can I help you today?" Kevin answered the phone call.

"I am calling regarding..."

With that, Draco got enrolled in the "Muggle preparatory course".

* * *

 **Present day**

"Malfoy! Where is my shirt?" Harry Potter yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I borrowed it last night. Go wear another shirt, Potter!" Draco Malfoy yelled back and smirked while observing his reflection. Yes, blue looks great on him. Why, Hermione complemented him three times last night.

"Listen here Malfoy! I want that shirt! I bought it to wear it on the day I got back to England. I paid a hefty price for that. Wait! That is my pants!" Harry barged into Draco's room and glared at the "thief".

"What is going on? Honestly, can't you both get along? In case you haven't noticed, we are ADULTS now!" Hermione scolded and sat on Draco's bed.

"Oh I noticed that we are not kids anymore. Hermione, HE STOLE MY CLOTHES!" Harry stomped his feet and plopped down on the bed beside Hermione.

Draco observed the two and decided he didn't like being glared at so he simply went back to admiring himself.

"Mia, tell me. Don't I look devilishly handsome?" Draco said over his shoulder and watched Harry turn red in anger.

"No you don't. Why did you steal Harry's clothes? Harry and I want to wear matching outfits! We spent hours deciding on.." Hermione trailed off.

"Wait a minute! You wore that shirt last night when you went to bed!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No darling. I wore nothing last night on that bed. I prefer to sleep nude. Have you ever tried that? The feeling of silk against your bare skin is heavenly." Draco walked back towards Hermione looking incredibly pleased with the blush which disappeared into her blue top.

"Watch it Malfoy! Hermione isn't yours to flirt with." Harry growled while pulling Hermione up from the bed.

"Is she yours?" Draco shot back and watched both Hermione and Harry narrow their eyes at him.

Well, honestly what do you expect? Both Harry and Draco are crushing on Hermione, but no one dared to make a move. _Yet._ Harry is too busy wooing her in without Hermione realizing it while Draco shamelessly flirted with her all the time. Honestly, Hermione was looking forward to moving back to England hoping that she can figure out their weird behaviour with the help of Tonks.

After moving to Australia, the relationship with the Weasley's got strained to the point of none existence. The only people who accepted their decision was the Lupins. Tonks and Remus regularly checks on both of them and Hermione has developed a strong bond with Tonks.

Things had changed a lot during the past year. Hermione and Harry met Draco in the "Muggle Preparatory Course". At first, they were hostile with each other, but after Draco caught Hermione in the nick of time just before she fell off from a cliff during an expedition, Hermione decided to give Draco a chance. Slowly the three became closer. Even though Harry and Draco refer to each other by their surnames they get along well. At times. Well, they sure get along well enough to share an apartment for few months without killing each other.

At first, it was a hard adjustment. Draco strolled out every morning wearing his boxers only and Harry had picked up that habit soon. Hermione got so uncomfortable that she had her breakfast early and retreated into her room only to emerge out again after the boys finish dressing. Nevertheless, the boys never bothered to put on much clothing when she was around.

Draco had recently started the habit of greeting her every afternoon wearing a towel which hung so slow that it is always on the verge of falling down. To add to everything, he will be dripping wet and Hermione can't help herself, but stare at the droplets of water moving down his body. Only when Harry coughs out loudly, Hermione realizes what she has been doing and mutter an apology and hurry into her room.

To make things worse Draco will follow her and whisper "There is nothing to be sorry for Mia."

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts when Harry tugged her hands to urge her to get up from the bed.

"Let's get going Hermione. Malfoy is being a dick today. You can wear the green dress we bought the other day. You look good in green." Harry ushered Hermione out of the room.

"No she doesn't." Draco drawled calmly while leaning against the door frame.

"Oh how do you know?" Harry shot back sarcastically.

"Green is not her color." Draco stated simply.

"Oh do enlighten us, oh the-great-fashion-advisor." Harry wrapped him arm around Hermione's shoulder and shot a look at Draco which said _mine._

"Green make her look like as though she is drained. It makes her look pale and exhausted. Make her wear green and people will start suspecting that she's carrying. The fact she is wearing green might give the idea that she is carrying my child. Now wouldn't that be interesting? I certainly would not mind. In fact, I would be thrilled."

Draco moved away from the door frame and walked in front of Hermione. He slid a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that she would be looking directly into his eyes. Holding her gaze Draco continued.

"Blue on the other hand makes her look like as though she is ready to be plucked. It compliments her complexion and draws attention to her smooth, silky skin. Anyone would want to trail their fingers on her skin relishing the feeling of her." Draco trailed his fingers on her face and down her neck.

Hermione's breathing etched when he drew closer to her breast. Draco could feel her heart fluttering rapidly and smirked mentally when he saw her close her eyes and give into his touch. _Perfect._

"She would make anyone who looks at her envious of her. Wear your hair up, show off that neck that every wizard would pay gallons to kiss on." Draco took his wand and styled her hair up in a messy bun. "Perfect." Draco purred.

He slowly drew his hand into his pockets and withdrew a silver necklace with a huge sapphire in the middle and clasped the necklace. The sapphire rested on top of the valley of her breast. Giving her a gentle smile, Draco kissed her on her cheeks and stepped away from her knowing that if he delayed he would not be able to control himself. Draco shamelessly roamed his eyes on Hermione waiting for Harry and Hermione to come to their senses.

Harry had opened his mouth slightly and was literally drooling at the sight of her.

It was Hermione who came to her senses first. She fidgeted and muttered a thank you before hurrying into her room. She slammed the door a little bit louder than she planned to and winced at the loud sound.

 _What happened just now?_ Hermione could not even think straight. She sat down on her bed and was lost in her thoughts. _What is she going to do?_

* * *

Severus apparated into the apartment that Draco, Harry and Hermione rented out 5 months ago. With a lot of foolish wand waving, the three of them managed to complete a bachelors degree in 5 months time. Not that he ever said it out loud, but even Severus was impressed with how far they had come.

Recalling the past few months for once in Severus's lifetime, he was unable to predict what will happen in future. They are getting back to the wizarding world once again. They will be hunted down and spied on. Draco had made it known to him that he planned on courting Hermione while Harry expressed the same desire. Who Hermione chooses will cause a havoc for sure.

Hermione. Severus sighed. Poor girl is out of her wits at what needs to be done regarding the whole situation. While Harry and Draco turned to him for advice, Hermione had none and given the circumstances, she has been faring pretty well so far.

One thing is for sure. Draco will not stop until he gets her.

With that in mind, Severus headed into the living room of the silent apartment. It was way too silent. _What did Draco do now?_ With a quick spell, Severus found out that each one was in their own room so he headed up towards Draco's room.

"Draco!" Severus opened Draco's room when he heard a muffled response.

Draco was lying on his bed and starring at the ceiling.

"What did you do?" Severus asked hesitantly not knowing for sure whether or not he wanted to know.

"I stole Potter's clothes. Again. Why? Because Mia chose it. I can't stand the fact that they were planning to color coordinate their outfits. Besides, I look better in blue than Potter. So Potter being Potter threw a tantrum. As usual! Then he told Hermione to go change to a green dress. You know she..."

"Looks terrible in green." Severus completed the sentence for Draco.

"No, green drains her. There is only one color that doesn't suit her and it is green. She is not wearing green even when she's carrying my children." Draco stated calmly and got up from his bed.

"Your _children?_ " Severus could not believe his ears.

Sure Draco is madly in love with Hermione, but this is the first time he implied that he plans to take their at the moment none existent relationship a lot further.

"She will be the next Mrs. Malfoy and bear my kids. Any objections?" Draco raised his eyebrows daring Severus to object.

"Have you spoke with Hermione regarding this matter?" Severus inquired.

"Not yet." Draco replied.

"You do realize that once you all return, every wizard will be pursuing her." Severus perched against the table in the room and folded his arms across his chest.

"They won't." Draco stated calmly while zipping his suitcase.

"Pray tell me why?" Severus started to get irritated with the short replies he is getting.

"When we return, we will be hounded by reporters till we give an interview. We all decided to do it as soon as we get there and that is when I let everyone know that she is mine. I will lay it thick. No one will dare to cross me. I am taking over the Malfoy Enterprises officially today. Mia agreed to come to the ceremony and I will make sure that she gives the interview with me, while sitting next to me. I promised Mia that I will sneak her out of the sight as soon as Potter begins his interview. Mia hates reporters. Only a specific few will be allowed to enter the Malfoy Enterprises so Mia chose to give the interview there." Draco explained to his godfather.

"Very well. I hope you know what you are doing. Where is Harry and Hermione? Shall we call them?" Severus changed the topic and headed towards Hermione's room, only to be interrupted by Draco.

"I got this. Call Potter." Draco ordered his godfather and stepped inside Hermione's room without even bothering to knock.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed lost deep in her thoughts. Draco spent few minutes admiring her before sitting beside her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Mia." Draco called softly startling Hermione.

"Draco. What are you doing here?" Hermione blushed at the thought of what happened earlier and lowered her gaze to the top button of Draco's shirt.

Draco smirked and slowly tilted her head towards him.

"Look at me." Draco spoke softly knowing the effect he was having on her.

When she finally looked at him, she was captivated by Draco's eyes. Sighing softly she tilted her head back and Draco resisted the urge to lick her neck.

Draco raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ears and trailed his hand down her neck. Hermione unconsciously arched towards him and let out a small moan.

"Oh Mia. You look delicious." Draco breathed out and slowly trailed his hand towards her breasts.

"Perfect." Draco purred out causing Hermione to slightly tremble.

"Malfoy!UNHAND HER!" Harry screamed causing Draco and Hermione to break out of the spell.

Draco sighed in frustration as Hermione rushed out of the room embarrassed.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry hissed angrily.

Draco glared at Harry and shoved past him. "I am not playing anything. I am enjoying what is _mine._ "

Draco shut the door behind him with such a force that Severus and Hermione who were conversing looked at him in annoyance.

"Let's get going!" Severus hurried to avoid another argument among them.

He took a battered newspaper as the others shrunk their suitcases.

"Portkey activates in a minute." Severus beckoned the three of them to come closer.

Draco moved right in the middle of Hermione and Harry so that Hermione had the choice of being pressed against Severus or Draco. Hermione shifted uncomfortably and tilted her body towards Draco. Draco slid his hand around her waist and flushed her body against him so that she was literally tucked under his chin. Draco burrowed her nose in the hair breathing in the scent of vanilla and shot a look at Harry. _Mine._ Draco smirked and he watched Harry calculate whether he had time to let go of the portkey and separate the two of them. Grinning widely, Draco braced his feet apart and maneuvered Hermione to stand between his legs with her body flushed indecently against Draco.

"Hold on. 3, 2, 1" Severus counted before the portkey activated.

All four of them were dragged through the distance and dropped in front of the Ministry of Magic.

Draco barely managed to brace his weight on his arm to make sure Hermione is not crushed. He was laying on top of Hermione. Hermione's legs were braced apart so Draco was in between her legs. Hermione was still adjusting to the travel as she took deep breaths while closing her eyes. Draco made no signs of moving as he enjoyed the feeling of her against his body.

Looking around he saw several reporters looking them in shock while the camera's were being clicked rapidly. Looking directly at the camera directed towards Draco and Hermione, Draco slowly inched his face towards her and burrowed his nose in her hair. Taking a deliberate breath he glared back at the camera menacingly implying that she was his. Not satisfied still, Draco ran his hand against her cheek and Hermione sighed and leaned in to her touch. Smiling down at her, Draco kissed her forehead and called her.

"Mia. You ok, darling?"

Part of him was genuinely concerned while the other part knew that the camera would pick everything he said.

Ignoring all around him, he inched his face closer to Hermione's staring at her rosy lips. He dived in and posed scant breath away from her mouth as Hermione opened her eyes and moaned "Draco"

Draco smiled lovingly at her. He knew everyone including Hermione was watching his next action so he raised his eyes to meet hers and then licked his lips. Knowing that Hermione was waiting for him to make his next move, his eyes dared her to protest as he lowered his mouth...

* * *

 **Am stopping here. Let me know what you guys think. :)**

 **-Ariadazzle-**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was hard to come up with. I hope you all will enjoy it :D**

* * *

 **Previously...**

* * *

 _"Mia. You ok, darling?"_

 _Part of him was genuinely concerned while the other part knew that the camera would pick everything he said._

 _Ignoring all around him, he inched his face closer to Hermione's staring at her rosy lips. He dived in and posed scant breath away from her mouth as Hermione opened her eyes and moaned "Draco"_

 _Draco smiled lovingly at her. He knew everyone including Hermione was watching his next action so he raised his eyes to meet hers and then licked his lips. Knowing that Hermione was waiting for him to make his next move, his eyes dared her to protest as he lowered his mouth..._

* * *

... and disapparated both of them away.

"Oh! Where are we?" Hermione glanced around surprised.

Both of them are now on a huge bed with midnight blue silk bed covers. Touching the bed covers, Hermione smiled as she traced the intricate design. Look from far and the bed cover looks plain, but it actually has an elaborate design which Hermione could spend hours simply tracing it. It was a trademark of Draco. He always ordered custom made bed covers. Draco made no movement to move away from Hermione, but chose to observe her trace the design. How he wished that her fingers explore his body rather than the bed cover.

"Malfoy Enterprises" Draco's voice broke the silence.

"Malfoy Enterprises? Draco! You keep a BED in your OFFICE?" Hermione shoved Draco aside and looked around.

There were cream curtains surrounding the bed, which was rather comforting. Hermione rushed from the bed and opened the curtains. There was a huge black desk on the other side of the room and several chairs too.

"Er.. Draco? Why do you have a BED in your OFFICE?" Hermione placed her hands on her hip and turned around to glare at Draco.

"Family tradition." Draco drawled not caring to elaborate any further.

"Family tradition?" Hermione haven't heard if anything more absurd than this in her entire life.

"Family tradition." Draco stated simply watching Hermione walk closer to the bed. Knowing it is only a matter of time before she sits beside him and prod him for more details, Draco closed his eyes and smirked at the angry huff from Hermione.

Hermione marched over to the bed and plopped herself next to Draco.

"Well?" Hermione poked him in the shoulder trying to get his attention.

Draco did not open his eyes, but tugged her hand and pulled her closer to him. Still not satisfied, he maneuvered Hermione so that her head was resting under his chin.

"Family tradition? What kind of family tradition is this?" Hermione could not wait any longer.

"It's a Malfoy Family tradition." Draco started vaguely only to be interrupted by Hermione.

"A MALFOY family tradition? Is it some kind of joke? Do all Malfoy's share the trait of inability to keep their libido in control? Shagging in your work place! It's disgusting and degrading! Oh god! I am on the bed which has had i don't know how many Malfoys' body fluid! Oh god! Oh god! Draco let me go!" Hermione shrieked and tried to escape Draco's tight grip.

"For god sake, Mia! STOP!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Did you just yell at me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco.

Draco just ignored her angry look and tugged her back to her original position.

"All the Mrs. Malfoys' had trouble conceiving. Well not conceiving. Delivering. Noticed the low number of Malfoys' around? Yeah, most of the Malfoys' do not survive for an hour even. It's just that fate seems to intervene every single time and all the Mrs. Malfoys' no matter how distant related they are, have the same predicament. I was going to get rid of the bed..." Draco trailed off.

"Why didn't you?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"This is not the time to talk about this." Draco started to withdraw from their embrace only to be latched on by Hermione.

Worry etched on her face. "Tell me." Her eyes silently begging to know more.

"Oh Mia! This is not the time. I just came to know about it months ago and I will share it with you when the time comes." Hermione scoffed at this.

"Did you just scoff at me?" Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh that is just rich! You can yell at me, but I can't scoff at you?" Hermione sat up facing him.

"Oh by all means go scoffing around. It is very unladylike. Impolite." Draco scolded.

"It is also impolite to have a bed in your office." Hermione snapped back.

Draco stared at her for a moment. "You don't know the reason behind this and will not know till I share it with you. You were never this judgmental before. What you see is not what it seems! You know it better than anyone. Don't even start about satisfying libido! You know perfectly well that I never slept with anyone for more than 5 months! I don't intend to sleep around any more! There is only one I intend to sleep with and it will remain that way!" Draco was heaving by now.

"Why won't you just tell me why there is a freaking bed here? I won't go telling everyone about it. Don't you trust me?" Hermione was in tears.

Draco had yelled at her. He never yelled. It was his fault that he brought her here in the first place. To add to everything, there is a HUGE bed right in the middle of the office!

"Oh don't bother!" Hermione huffed and stomped her feet on the ground.

At that very instant a green light shone bright with a bam! Screams and plea for help could be heard everywhere.

"Dra..." Hermione began.

"Quiet!" Draco hissed and pulled Hermione behind him. Keeping his wand ready, Draco edged closer to the window. "Oh my god!" Both of them exclaimed.

There in the sky was the Deatheaters' mark. Only it was humongous and more menacing. People were screaming and running from one place to another. Soon enough a patronus in the shape of a doe came galloping towards them.

"Grimmauld's Place. Now!" Harry's voice was clear.

Draco quickly grabbed Hermione and apparated both of them to the Headquarters of Order of Pheonix. It was like the second war all over again. Witches and wizards from all over the world had gathered in the small house. "Everybody into the kitchen!" Kingsley yelled and soon there was pin drop silence.

"There is no need to state the obvious.

Remus! Bill! I want you to go and meet all the werewolves and gather what everyone know.

Percy! Kingsley! Arthur! I want all eyes and ears in the Ministry of Magic. Place an anti-apparation ward all over England immediately. Get me records of all the floo travel, apparation and portkeys starting from the previous month itself. Tonks! Gather all you need and go search hogsmead, Hogwarts and all the bars nearby.

Fred! George! I need you to go search Muggle London. I need you to do whatever you can to get the video tapes from all the CCTV cameras in King Cross Station and 4 km around the King Cross Station.

Ginny! Ron! Contact all squibs, witches and wizards living abroad.

Luna! Hagrid! Go to the Forbidden Forest! Talk to all who are willing to help. Luna make sure you talk to the centaurs. Hagrid, you handle the giants and spiders.

Professors! I need you to do a strip search of everyone in Hogwarts and search for any dark possessions. Take extreme caution to blank papers, tattered books and diaries.

Fleur! I want you to go and check all the spells performed by everyone in Hogwarts in the last hour. Dean, Cho and Blaise go help her.

Now then all of you! Wand on the table now!" Harry stated calmly after giving instructions and moved forward to place his wand on the table.

Shock was evident from everyone's faces before they followed to do the same. " Professor Mcgonagall! If you would, please?" Harry motioned towards the wands lying on the table.

She looked at Harry with her lips pressed tight into a line. "Mr. Potter. I believe it's only appropriate if someone checks my wand first."

Everyone murmured there agreement. Hermione took a deep breath and withdrew her hand from Draco's hand. "May I?" "Yes Ms. Granger! Please do."

Hermione performed the spell. Of course it had come perfectly normal. The tension in the kitchen was so thick as Minerva began the task. No one dared to talk, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Soon enough an hour had passed and every wand was checked. Slowly group by group, everyone disapparated leaving Harry, Hermione, Draco and Severus alone.

"Hermione, can you go get my invisibility cloak?" Harry broke the silence.

All the men observed her as she ran upstairs to get the cloak. Unfortunately, the summoning spell does not work on the cloak for some reason. As soon as she stepped out of the kitchen a muffialto spell was placed on the room.

"Severus, Draco! I need you to be in contact with all the dark wizards and witches. If they are in azkaben reach out to the distant families and relatives and find everything you can. Plant spies everywhere. I need to know if anything moves in every dark corner of England." Harry rushed on.

Draco shifted from one foot to other. "Potter! In case you do not know, no one in the dark side trust us anymore! How the hell are we supposed to make them believe it?" Draco hissed angrily.

"Draco. Potter and I devised a plan to be put into motion if such a situation arose. Come with me and I will make sure it works. I have deceived the Dark Lord for over a decade. As much as I hate to say it, I am the most powerful legilimen alive. By sun down, we would have convinced all those who still have high regards for the Dark Lord that we are still involved in the dark side. In fact, we those who hear of our actions will also doubt our loyalty." Severus explained calmly.

"Doubt our loyalty? Are you kidding me? What will Mia think?" Draco paced back and forth.

"You will not tell Hermione about this until you both report back tonight! We do not know who is listening and who is prying. As soon as we step out of this house, the house will lock itself only to be opened for casualties and healers. Trusted healers only. We need to establish a new headquarters. Hermione and I will go check on Voldemort's body and find a safe house. Except you too, all others will have to pass the test we set and will take an unbreakable vow before entering the new safe house. Please, you need to do this. Do it for Hermione! If there is anyone in the world who is more understanding and more forgiving it's her. Hell, I would explain it myself that it was my plan. I will try my best to keep her safe." Harry tugged his hair in frustration.

"Fine!" Draco spat out angrily. He started his way out of the kitchen only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Draco! I give you my promise that as long as I am alive, no harm will ever come to Hermione. You deserve her more than I do. If I was in your position today, I wouldn't have had the strength and courage to do what you are about to do. You love her more than I do. As much as it pains me to say this, she is better off with you." With that Harry stormed out of the kitchen leaving two men gaping at him.

That was how Hermione found them. "What is wrong? What happened?" Hermione panicked at the expression on their faces.

Severus immediately put on his face mask and shrugged. "Nothing much. Just surprised that Potter possess leadership skills. Let's go Draco." Severus marched out of the kitchen leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"Draco. I am so sorry about before. Please be careful." Hermione whispered.

Draco gave her the smile reserved for her only and hugged her close.

"You too Mia. There better not be a single scratch on you when I see you again. Be careful. Don't do anything stupid." With that Draco also left the kitchen.

"Hermione come on!" Harry yelled at her. Together, they both disapparated away.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think?**

 **Let me know :D**

 **Good or bad?**


End file.
